Silent Flower
by Nisie
Summary: You're like a fragment of moonlight. Silent and calm, but sad. SxS, YxR for later chapters. They thought it was the end. They thought they could live normally now. But what will Ran do without Yoru? 5th Chapter up! New arc starting : Ran's feelings
1. Haunted

First fanfiction ever... I'm still new. I hope I don't drop this, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho / Sukisyo (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai) or any of the characters.

**Warning :** This is a BL (Boy's Love) stories. May contain spoiler.

**Bold **- Ran's voice through Sunao's head.

_Italic_ - Some lines from the manga and addition from mine. (Also Aizawa's call)

* * *

_Sometimes when I saw you, you look so lonely... _

_Like a flower, like a moon fragment..._

_The collection of spilled water drops..._

_And I can't take my eyes off of you. _

"Fujimori? Oi, wake up or you're going to be late." The blue haired boy shook his companion lightly. The other, the small fragile looking pink haired. Sleeping lightly. Like a sleeping princess. Whose dream was not to be disturbed. That was what he thought when he looked as the curled boy. But that thought changed as he heard him mutter something. "O-kaa-san.. Kuu-chan... why..." The other boy's breath started to pace. Tears rolled down from the pink haired. Sniffling and crying. The sleeping boy's grip started to become harder and harder. As if he was going to tore his own pillow. "...Fujimori? Are you alright? Hey, wake up." Sora shook the other boy hardly. Trying to get the other boy out of his nightmare. Or whatever he is dreaming about. Him mumbling kuu-chan was pretty often. But never once Sora ever heard him mumbling about his mother. Did something happen?

"...Hashiba?" The boy mumbled as he opened his eyes. He wiped the sweat and the tears with his backhand, and then stared at the floor sadly. "Ohayou, Fujimori. Did something happen? You're... freaking me out just now." The blue haired boy said as he sat next to the pink haired. Who just stared and then mumbled a reply. "It's nothing..." he said.

"You can't lie to me. Fujimori, I know you're having a nightmare. You know, you can just talk to me... or to Nanami-sensei..."

"It's fine already." The pink haired boy said as he slammed the door and went to the bathroom.

"...What's with him? So not cute..." He said to himself and get himself a bath.

_A silent flower that won't let its petals bloom_

"Ohayou~ Sora! A-re? Where's Nao kun?" The long blond haired boy patted his childhood friend's back as he greeted. Surprised with Sora walking alone since he usually went to the school along with Sunao. "Good morning, Matsuri. If you're asking about Fujimori, He went before me. Maybe he's in the class already..." The boy replied. Well, to his surprise, it wasn't often that he would find Sora walked alone. Especially after the incident with Aizawa. Sora usually took a good hold of Sunao. But just today, the blue haired just let go of the pink haired.

As the two arrived at their class, they immediately moved to their seats. Matsuri at the faraway seats on the back, and Sora near the window. But Sunao was nowhere to be found. Not even his bag was there. "Huh? He's not here yet? But I thought he went out first..." Muttered the bluenette as he stared at Sunao's emtpy desk. And they ended up to start a lesson without him.

_The seed is hidden within the dark ground_

Somewhere on the rooftop, Fujimori Sunao was sighing as he watched the ground. He's never scared of height. The only thing he's scared of was a pool of water in which Aizawa drowned him in as a punishment or something. He stared emptily at the roofs of the small houses near their school. He didn't know what he was thinking anymore. And the only thing he could do is talking to Ran. Which was rare for him to do that. And rare for Ran to concern about his condition as well.

"**I know what you are thinking, but Sora didn't do that purposely"  
**

"... I know, I know it was all Aizawa's fault but still..."

"**Then forgive him. You're the one who said we shouldn't bring the past up."**

"... I can't face him... I love him, but I... I don't even know what I am thinking anymore, Ran..."

"**Nao..."**

He's sick of his own past. He loved Sora, but Sora had betrayed him, twice. On the day Sora left him on the research facility, and the day before. When Sora killed his parents. Even though Sora saved him from Aizawa, those past still haunted him. He wanted to forgive Sora, he wanted to forget about the past and live happily on the present time. But no matter how hard he tried, he was still haunted with his own nightmares.

While he was deep in his thoughts, his cellphone rang. As he went to pick it up, unknown numbers were seen on the screen and so he answered.

"_Number 014"_

He dropped the phone.

* * *

I don't know if this is everything. A few Romanji translations even though I know you guys knew it already XD :

**Okaasan = Mother**

**Ohayou = Good morning**

Explanation :

**.x The centered italic thing is taken from the manga. With some additions from me . I know that sucks :P**

**.x Number 014 (Zero-Ichi-You) is how Aizawa called Nao. Just as how he called Sora 013 (Zero-Ichi-San)**

**.x About the second betrayal, you'll find out in later chapter X3. I don't know if it's true though. Some sites just said so.**


	2. Unconscious

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho / Sukisyo (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai) or any of the characters.

**Warning :** This is a BL (Boy's Love) stories. May contain spoiler.

* * *

Sixth period and Nao was nowhere to be found. Caught by Minato, Sora got nowhere to run and was forced to listen to Minato's speech for few good hours. Which instead of Minato's speech and some of his perverted lessons, Sora would prefer to spent the time to search for Sunao. Which has been missing since the morning. And Matsuri wasn't helping as well. Well, he did swore that he would help as soon as he was done with his student council's works. Sora would have asked Nanami to. But he didn't have the time since Minato was dragging him to his room.

"But where could he be?" The blunette asked as he watched the dark clouds. He had searched almost everywhere. He even spent his lunchbreak to search for the missing pinknette. It must be a big rain. Judging on how the trees shook and the water that poured rapidly from the skies. "I just hope that he...shit!" The boy cursed as he paced to the rooftop.

He knew that Sunao hated water. He just knew.

And he didn't want his precious possession to be on the worst place of all.

"Fujimori!" he shouted. Surprised but a little bit glad to see the Pinknette fallen unconscious on the rooftop. He was glad that he found Sunao, but he won't be fully happy since he found him unconscious. And terribly wet. He seemed to be there for hours. "Darn it, his body's too cold. Hang on, Fujimori. I'll save you!" He shouted as he carried Nao into the building. And immediately to the infirmary.

_Cold seed, waiting for the warm sun._

"Nanami-chan!" The bluenette shouted as he brake in. The older male was surprised to see Sora carrying an unconscious Sunao, and both were wet. "Hashiba-kun? What's wrong? And what happen to Fujimori-kun?" He asked. Getting more serious. And even more when he checked the pinknette's condition.

"Sora, please lay Fujimori-kun on that bed, call an ambulance. To Ryouya's hospital if you may." He said as he left to take few dry towels and warm water. Of course, his sentence surprised the blunette. _Hospital? Was his fever that bad? _He thought as he went to call an ambulance.

The ambulance was quick. And it took them quickly to Kozuki Ryouya's hospital. And Sunao was taken to the Emergency Room. Which clearly made Hashiba Sora in shock. _Emergency Room? B-but why? _"Nanami-chan!" He said as he grabbed the older male's wrist. "Explain to me. Why does he need to be in an Emergency Room? What happen to him? I-" Just as he was about to finish, the older but shorter male put a finger on his chin and stopped him from talking.

"Hashiba-kun. There's nothing to worry about, but his symptoms aren't normal. And I'm afraid it might be the cause of one of Aizawa's drugs..." The brunette explained as he went to the Emergency Room with Ayano. Leaving the blunette in the corridors alone. Even though Matsuri and Shinichirou arrived a few minutes later.

"... It'll be alright, Sora. Nao's strong, isn't he?" The blond tried to cheer his childhood friend up. But was yelled back by Sora. "He's not as strong as he tried to be Matsuri! He just acted to. He... he wasn't strong enough... He'll never be alright." His words stabbed into Matsuri's heart. And so that made the blond one quiet. Even though that caused Sora to be yelled by Shinichirou. "Sora, this is Hospital, try not to be so loud."

_No one supported it_

Hours they waited. Now even Hiromu, Chris, Soushi, and the Chibis were here. Waiting for a sign from Nanami or Ryouya. At the exact three hours, Ryouya was out with his usual pink rabbit but an unusual sad smile. "Ryouya-niichan! How's Fujimori! Is he okay? Will he be alright? Ryouya-niichan!" The blunette stormed him. He was worried, really worried. Worried that he'll let go of Sunao again. And he never wished for that.

"...Why don't we all see him in." He said. He actually wanted to use the Pink Rabbit, but he decided not to. For Sunao's condition was far more worse than what he would expected. Sora immediately stormed into the room, Nanami was sitting next to Sunao, which was awaken but gave no reply to him or to Sora. Not even to everyone that followed Sora to the room. His mind was empty, and so does his eyes.

"Fujimori! You're alright! I'm glad you're awake!" Sora shouted as he hugged the thin pink haired.

"...Sora-kun..." The school nurse said as he took Sora's hand and released it from the pink haired. "...Please listen carefully... about Sunao-kun's condition..." The school nurse said. With his hardest effort, he tried not to cry. He, more than everyone else felt the largest guilt, and Sunao was his largest mistake.

"He... from what you all have seen, might not be able to respond to us again. In other words, he might had lost his heart, and mind."

_It was out from the ground, and made a new life_

The bluenette widened his eyes. Nanami's voice sounded so clear, yet so blurry. He didn't know if he had got those words right into his brain. He just can't accept it. He just can't.

"N-No. It can't be! It can't be! Nanami-chan! Ayano-chan!" He jumped and grabbed Nanami's shirt. Tears flowed through his eyes as he shook the school nurse's shirt. "Answer me!!!"

"Enough, Sora!" The black haired detective took the bluenette's arms and released his grip of Nanami's shirt.

"Please, just give him some time..." The older male said as he calmed the crying bluenette. Again, he was going to lose Sunao, again, it was because of Aizawa, and he wondered when the hell will ends for both of them.

_But the sun didn't welcome it_

_Instead, it was the cold winter season_

_

* * *

_

Your review helps me a lot. I will try to update once every three days.

And thanks **ovoriel** for your review X3


	3. Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho / Sukisyo (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai) or any of the characters.

**Warning :** This is a BL (Boy's Love) stories. May contain spoiler.

**Author's note:**

I'm not a good chapter cropper. But I brought you what I heard from the Drama Cds.

* * *

"Yahoo, Sora-senpai! Honjou-senpai!" The raven haired boy greeted as he entered the hospital room. With a plastic bag of breads on his hand, he walked to where the two sat near the soulless Sunao. He was sleeping peacefully. He was still alive, but they doubt he will be able to wake up ever again. Right now, Ryouya was keeping him in the hospital just in case his heart stopped beating.

"...Yo, Ichikawa." The bluenette replied. Dark curves can be seen near his eyes. An obvious evidence that he didn't sleep well last night. Or maybe didn't sleep at all. He was too worried to sleep. "Ichikawa-kun... good morning." The blond replied. Unlike Sora, Matsuri didn't have the dark curves, but he was tired enough. He didn't want to sleep, but he didn't want to tire himself as well. Because when he's needed, he must give his all. Besides, Sora already watched over Sunao for him. While Nanami and Shinichirou had to be in school. For they are the nurse and the teacher of the high school.

"... Fujimori-senpai will wake up soon. Here, I bought some bread. Still fresh and new." He smiled. Trying to cheer the two up. He didn't skip the school, but he managed to go home earlier. "What do you want, Sora-senpai? I have Melon-pan, Choco-pan, An-pan, Cream-pan, and still lots of things." The junior student checked the plastic bag he brought as he scattered the bread on the table near the bed.

"_An-pan is for Sora-niichan! Choco-pan is for Sei! And Cream-pan is for Fujimori!" _

"Chibi?" The bluenette muttered as he remembered the day he spent with Sei. His clone that looked much alike like him. And he loved just like a younger brother. _Yeah, Fujimori likes Cream-pan..._ He thought as he took the Cream-pan and whispered to the sleeping pinknette. "Oi, wake up, Fujimori. Or else I'll take the Cream-pan..." He said as he watched Sunao's reaction. But just as he thought, Nao wasn't moving, nor he made any reaction to Sora's words.

"Come on, wake up, would you? Nao..." He muttered as he took Sunao's hand and held it tight. His body was still warm, Unlike when Sora found him collapsed in the rain. As much as he wanted to held his tears, he wasn't able to bear it as tears rolled down from his eyes again. "Come back, Nao..." He whispered. His tears dropped into Sunao's hand. And that was when he first made a reaction. The pinknette tilted his head. It seemed hard for him to wake up. But that definitely was a reaction. He made small noises like groans too.

_Cold wind brushed the seed gently_

Matsuri immediately pushed the emergency button while Sora called for Sunao. "Nao! Nao! Can you hear me?! Nao!" He shouted hoping that this time the boy would wake up. However, the one appeared wasn't him. It's not the pale pink eyes he met. A bloody red eyes. "S...Sora! Tasukete...Nao... Nao is... Sora!" The pinknette managed to sat and hugged the older male. Sora, who was hugged was happy that Sunao was awake. But why?

"Omae...Ran?! Where's Nao?!" He shouted as he pushed the smaller body off him to get a clearer look at his face. Confirming that it was Ran alright.

_But no matter how gent, cold winds are like knives_

"Sunao... Sunao's disappearing... I-I don't know what to do..." He managed to blurt out. Even though it wasn't very clear, since Ran said it while crying. "W-what do you mean?"

_Knives with sharp edges_

"Calm down. Let him explain everything. It was good that Nao-k... no, Ran was able to wake up." Matsuri, being the oldest from everyone in the room, tried his best to calm down the situation. Especially after Ran said that Sunao's disappearing. The three of them waited for Ran to calm down.

"So, what do you mean that Sunao's disappearing?" Sora asked. He was very concerned, of course. Until yesterday the pinknette was alright. They even got into a fight just like what they always did. And he was having fun with that. Those lifeliness that he could never gain before Sunao entered his life. But the pinknette never knew that. And so Ran told him everything. Right from the day Aizawa called Sunao and he passed out.

_The phone rang and Sunao went to answer the call. Which on the screen were few unknown numbers. As soon as he answered, he heard a dark voice that had been creeping him out for this several years. _

"_Number 014."_

"_A-Aizawa?! How?! Weren't y_ou..."

"_Dead? Kukuku, I'm not that easy to kill. And you should know what will happen with this, right? Fujimori, Sunao. After all the person who killed your mother is..."_

"_Stop! It's not him! It's not!" _

"_Hashiba, Sora."_

_And within seconds, Sunao dropped his phone. Eyes went totally blank and he passed out. Lots of scenes flowed through his head like a slide show. It rained his mind. The scene of his mother's death. _

"What?" The bluenette blinked. "I... killed..." He stared at the pinknette's ruby eyes. His heart raced. Cold sweats rolled down from his foreheads. Of course he didn't believe that. He didn't remember, but again, he didn't have a memory of his childhood. After all, Yoru had sealed it. Or maybe replace it or even delete it. Silence overwhelmed the room as Ran finished his story. "D-did I really?" He asked. Still unsure with what he heard.

"Of course it wasn't you. Aizawa controlled you. He told us just to make Nao felt guilty for all he did for you before you saved us from that research facility..." He explained. Which calmed the other three boys. But still, Sora knew now why Sunao hate him that much. It wasn't only because Sora let go of his hands. But he killed his mother too. So until now, he was living with that hatred and pain... and managed to live.

_Like how the flower fight against the cold season_

"... Sunao... was afraid that Aizawa would take control on him... He didn't want to hate you, Sora. So he decided to let himself disappear... Sora, what should I do? I... I don't know anymore." The ruby eyes said as he looked at Sora with teary eyes. Hoping that the bluenette got an answer for him. They have to be quick or else Sunao will disappear forever.

* * *

Their favorite breads were heard from the Drama CD. Sei said that. It was on the Monologue as well.

**+.** **Tasukette = Help**

**+. Omae = You**

**+. Abour Sora killing Sunao's mother. Somehow this is what I heard. I dunno if it's true or not :P  
**


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho / Sukisyo (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai) or any of the characters.

**Warning :** This is a BL (Boy's Love) stories. May contain spoiler.

**Author's note:**

This one's quite long.... -__-

* * *

It was dark. And within the shadowy dimension, he was alone searching. There was no doors, no roads, nothing. He was floating as well. After all, the dimension was empty. Feels like death somehow. But he knew it wasn't. And he knew he couldn't. He had someone waiting for him. He had to bring him back. He had to bring Sunao back, no matter how long it'll take.

"_Ran...Can you reach Fujimori? I believe he's still here. There must be... maybe a little bit of him that wanted to stay. I know he wanted to stay. Ran, I beg you please save Nao. You should can... Like how Yoru can seal my memories, you should be able to do something. Please, Ran..."_

"I know, Sora. I... after all didn't want Sunao to disappear too even though he's such a child. But he let me stay. Even though I care nothing of him unlike how Yoru cared about you. He didn't let Aizawa control me. He didn't let Aizawa have me. And I believed that he actually cared for me unlike what he said..." The ruby eyed muttered to himself as he looked around. He wasn't able to feel the ground, his body was floating. And no matter how hard he tried to land, there was no land. It was such a weird place. He was confused with how he managed to reach into Sunao's mind as well. Maybe Sora was right. He was able to sneaked into Sunao's heart. Sunao's minds and dreams. And maybe he was able to drag Sunao back.

"Where are you, Sunao?" He murmured as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Somehow, the world around him shook, changing dimension or anything, he moved into another place. And he was surprised with where he was. He didn't know the place, but it looked like Shinichirou and Nanami's apartment. There was even them, in crystal shape. A younger looking Shinichirou with messy hair and young short haired Nanami. Both were laughing to each other. Matsuri and Sora were there as well. In their child form, and crystal shaped as first, Ran didn't recognize who the boy with bob hair. But he knew it was Matsuri judging from the condition where they were. The both kids were somehow laughing. A lovely scene.

"...This? Sunao's memory?" He asked to himself as he heard a noise came from the door. And there he was. Sunao's child form. Entering the room. "Who are you?" He asked. He was in his red pajamas. And a red sleeping hat that somehow looks like a Santa's. Eyes looking at Ran curiously. He definitely didn't know who Ran was at that time. At time where he was still living happily with Shinichirou and Nanami.

"Nao!" The ruby eyes smiled as he saw the appearance of a similar looking kid. It was indeed Sunao. In his childhood form. The kid stared at Ran. Stared at his beautiful shiny red eyes. Then somewhat sad look was seen from his face. The other pinknette ran to the door and rushed to Sunao's side. Hugging him as he finally found him and found out that Sunao didn't disappear. "...K..ka." The younger boy muttered as his body shook. Trembling and shaking in fear.

"Ka?" As Ran checked his face, the boy with shorter hair and younger form had a shocked and scared look on his face.

And the scenery changed again. The crystals of Shinichirou, Nanami, Matsuri as well as Sora shattered in to small pieces. The world turned, and Ran can do nothing but hugged the younger kid.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in another room he didn't knew. But there was a scared feelings lingering around the place. Ran felt that fears as well. His eyes widened, he didn't knew what. But it felt terrible. He wanted to get out of there already. To run to Yoru, being hugged and comforted. He wanted to run from the fears. Muttering Yoru's name, Ran covered his ears as he tried to get away from the fear rushing towards him. Until he noticed that Sunao wasn't in his hug anymore.

"...Sunao? Suna-..." As he began to call for his name, he felt the kid's presence and then turned to see if he was right. There was Nao alright, but what caught his attention wasn't the small fragile kid standing behind him, but the other body, lying on the ground. Dead.

It was his, no. Sunao's mother. Blood staining the carpet. Knife struck on her chest. Even though Ran wasn't related to the woman, his tears rolled down from his eyes. Not as much as the boy in front of him. He felt hurt, pained, angry, and sad. He wondered why he felt those feelings too. Even though the woman wasn't his mother, he himself never had a mother. But, if he ever had a mother, would it feel like this too? "u...Kuu-chan...Ku...why... Why..." He wasn't able to make up his sentences. His was puzzled already.

He didn't know what he feels anymore.

He can't forgive Sora for doing that. But in the same time, he wasn't able to hate him as well.

_Whether to bloom or to die_

The kid stared horridly at his dead mother's body. Didn't know what he should do. He felt like there was a giant hole in his heart. But then it was filled. Warm feelings filled the hole. And he didn't know where it came from. "...It's alright, Sunao." Ran said as he comforted Sunao with a hug. "...This was just a nightmare. Now let's sleep. When you wake up, everything's going to be just as what it used to be. Don't worry. This was all just an illusion..." He said as the boy faced him with teary eyes. He sobbed and then buried his face on the taller boy's chest.

And the scene changed again. This time, they were on some kind of large fields with white flower all over the place. The little Sunao still clung into him. Asleep. Ran can do nothing but sigh. "Even though it's true... Just for now, don't believe it." He said as he tucked in the little boy.

"Why are you here, Ran?" Asked a familiar voice. The red eyed gasped in surprise and turned to where the sound came from. Eyes widened in disbelief, he saw another Sunao. The present time Sunao wearing the lab cloth. He approached Ran and then crouched down to the level Ran sat. "... You're not supposed to be here. Didn't you know how to treat other people's privacy?"

"Sunao! I was looking for you! Don't you know how worried I was?!" He shouted happily as he found the present Sunao. But he wasn't really sure with what this Sunao was. Since there was another Sunao here. The childhood form of him. "... Get out, Ran. You must not stay here. This place is my memories, and I don't want anyone to peek. Alright?" He said as he brushed his childhood form's hair. And that child transformed into the form of white petals. Which was blown by the wind and disappeared in the sky.

"What's with that attitude? Come on, you can't stay here forever. Everyone's waiting!" He said as he grabbed Sunao's hands. But the other Sunao let go of Ran's hands. Giving an annoyed look, he warned the red eyed once again.

"Get out, Ran. I hate you!" He said with much anger and annoyed tone on his voice. He glared at his alter ego. Which faced him with a calm face. Those words, weren't meant for him. He knew.

"But Sunao didn't hate me, right?" He asked. With a smile on his face. Facing his words as if they were nothing.

"... Didn't you hear me? I said I hate you!" He yelled. Louder this time.

_It's simple, really_

"... If you hate me, you would have locked me up. Kill me, let me disappear or anything." He said as he approached the short tempered, and then pushed him to the ground. "Wha?" The other said as he lost his balance and fell to the flower beds. Ran topped him. Their face was so near. And he looked at him on the eyes.

"You're lying. How many years do you think we've spent together? You're such a kid, Nao." He smiled as he let go of his other self and played with one of the flower he picked. He made a winning smirk as he watched Sunao blushed.

"After all, Sunao took a good care of me. Even though I was created by you to endure Aizawa's treatment, you cared for me. You were hiding me from Aizawa, right? At that time. When you said to Sora that I've disappear, you kept me in even though Yoru strangled you. That's because, Aizawa was there, right? If Aizawa ever found out that I was still alive, then he'll used me again, right?"

"... It was just for my own safety. You mistook it."

"But you took Aizawa's drugs. Endured the pain yourself even though I was the one who should done that. You're even ready to die from it. And you still kept me in even though you're dying. You hid me from his experiments. So that Aizawa won't hurt me."

"You should know that you have strength that normal people didn't have. I didn't want Aizawa to use you. Not to protect you."

"You read books about dual personalities. Studying really hard. Reading it every night. Every time on the library."

"I was studying on how to make you disappear."

"But in fact you're the one disappearing now?"

_Even though it dies, no one would cry for it_

"Very well, If you want me to disappear, then I might as well go now." He said as he walked away from Sunao and closed his eyes. The wind blew really strong. Petals danced around him. He looked like he was going to disappear in the next second. His body started to shine. But then Sunao jumped for him.

"DON'T!" He shouted. Weak hands held Ran tightly. His body trembled. Tears rolled down from his pale pink rose eyes. Ran was surprised that Sunao would be like this. He thought Sunao would made even more excuses. "... Don't disappear... Ran..." He said weakly. He buried his face on Ran's back. He didn't want to show his tears to his other self. Which chuckled and then turned to pat Sunao's head.

_The truth is not_

"I won't if you promise you'll go back." He said. He smiled. At least he thought with this Sunao won't disappear.

"... But I don't want to. I can't live this life anymore. I can't... I just can't. Aizawa will..." Before Sunao could finish, Ran bursted into anger and decided that he can't take Sunao's excuses anymore.

"Stop that Aizawa thing! All I hear from you is just Aizawa, Aizawa, and Aizawa! I'm sick with his name! Say that again and I'll leave!" He yelled again. Daring Sunao into his game. He knew Sunao can't let him disappear.

"D-don't! You can't leave, Ran!"

"Why? Things won't be different even though I leave."

"I don't want you to leave! Besides, Yoru will-"

"Then what about Sora? What about me? Don't you know how I feel?!" He yelled and jumped to Sunao. Glomped him. Embraced him once again. "... Don't you... feel anything when I was about to disappear just then?" He asked. Still hugging Sunao tightly. Which returned the hug, and have a cherry red blush on his face.

"... I'm sad. I don't want you to disappear..." He answered.

"That's what I feel too. I don't want you to disappear..." He replied. Letting go of his alter ego and faced him on the eye. Sunao tried to look away, but since he knew he can't run away anymore, he decided not to do that.

_The winter will be alone if the flower dies_

"But..." He tried to resist again. "No Buts. I'm with you, you're with me. So we're fine." Ran exclaimed. There was a short silence, but Ran knew that was a good thing. Sunao understood his feelings. And he knew the boy won't disappear anymore.

"Don't you love Sora?" Ran asked.

Another strike

"... I..."

"Maybe you're not?"

"I DO! I love him. More than I love myself. That's why... I can't face him anymore. Not with the things I've done to him." He said. Obviously guilty with his wrong doings. Even though that's because he was fooled by Aizawa.

"Be like me then. Ignore the past. You said that thousands of times. Like how I love Yoru. Let's just live along." And he was finished. He didn't have anything else to say. He knew he had win Sunao's heart. The boy will return. He must.

And he smiled. "... Arigatou, Ran... Ima... Gomen ne?" He asked. Once again, buried his face on his alter ego's chest.

"Sure!" He smiled. Sunao's back to his old self, finally. He didn't have to worry anymore. Because the next time they both opened their eyes, things will went back peacefully... and hopefully.

_And the seed is growing_

_Gaining a trust, it lives  
_

* * *

Ima... Gomen ne? = Just now, forgive me?

Arigatou = Thank you.

**Again, click the review so I can update XD**


	5. Childhood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisho / Sukisyo (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai) or any of the characters.

**Warning :** This is a BL (Boy's Love) stories. May contain spoiler.

**Author's note:**

An intermission before starting a new arc. Gee I got author's block DX

* * *

"What took him so long?" Sora muttered as he stared at Sunao's sleeping face. His sleeping face, as if nothing was wrong with him. It's just like how Sora used to see him in the morning. Just this time, Sora wasn't able to wake him up. "Nao..." He muttered again. Trying to hide his face with his bangs. But Matsuri knew that Sora was about to cry. Even himself wanted to cry. He was just like Sunao and Sora, he treasured his relationships with others. And the two were his only best friends. He didn't want any of them to leave him again. They all felt the same thing. But he knew that it's best to act as the oldest.

_It wasn't alone_

The bluenette keep holding Sunao's hand tightly. And at the moment Sora clenched his hands, he felt a reaction from Sunao's body. Like a lightning shock, he felt Sunao's movement. "u...k" The pinknette groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His body felt heavy. It was also hard to open his eyes. It was no longer the ruby eyes. It was the same old pink chestnut eyes Sunao had. "Na...NAO!" The bluenette shouted as he immediately hugged the pinknette. Which was surprised and blushed in react.

"Hashi...ba..." The pinknette muttered as he returned the hug. It's warm. Somehow, he felt like he didn't want to let go of him. "Finally... Finally you're back!" He said as he held the smaller boy even tighter. And that was when Matsuri knew he must left the room. Whispering that they should left the room, he asked Ichikawa to come with him. The junior nodded and agreed with him, however, he kept staring at Matsuri's face, which were hidden by his long blond bangs. "Honjou-senpai, don't you want to be with them?" The junior asked as he stared at Matsuri's face. The blond chuckled and answered easily.

"We should leave the pair of lovely doves alone." The blond answered while laughing. "But you did want to be there, right? Those tears said so." The junior said. Gaku, even though he didn't look like one, was actually pretty skilled to read people's minds. And he managed to read Matsuri. Who stared at the ceilings and let tears rolled down from his eyes before he sat on the floor. "I'm glad... I thought I was losing my friend again... I'm glad..." He said. Unable to cover his feelings anymore.

_Even though it didn't notice_

"Matsuri-chan!" Called the pinknette as he walked out of the room. The small boy hugged the older boy as tight as he could. "Nao-kun? What are you doing? Go back to your bed!" The blond quickly shook his tears and stood. Helping Sunao whose body was still weak since he didn't move for one full day. "I... I thought you're going to leave, I just wanted to see you... I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave us again." The pinknette said as he looked away. "That's right, Matsuri, you're one of us. Don't tell me you forgot about that." Sora added as he smiled at the blond boy.

Before he noticed, Sunao held his right hand. Sunao's other hand held one of Sora's hand and he pulled them close. "...I want to continue this friendship forever." The pinknette muttered as he blushed. Matsuri can just stared at the hands Sunao held together in front of his chest. Sora just smiled as then he remembered something. "Hey, you two follow me!" He smiled as he dragged both Sunao and Matsuri out from the hospital and onto an open field next to Ayano's hospital. Once he found a comfortable place, he lay himself on the grasses. The other two understood what he meant and so they followed.

"It's like this, our childhood." Sora muttered. He remembered everything since he broke Yoru's seal of his memories. Some were bitter, but some others were not. "That's right, Hashiba." The pinknette smiled as he turned his gaze to the clouds. "Futari domo, let's make some memories!" The blond said cheerfully as he took out his camera from his pocket and get closer to the two.

"Nice idea, Matsuri!" The bluenette shouted. "Yeah, let's do that!" The pinknette added as the three get closer and Matsuri took a photo. And it happened to be a good capture.

_Years may fly_

_Tears may dry_

_But our friendship will never die_

"Oh, here they are..." Nanami chuckled as he called for Shinichirou, which panted and smiled. "Ou, those three will never change. Sleeping in such a place." The black haired detective sighed gladly as he saw the youngsters smiles. "I'll take a pic." Nanami said as he snatched Matsuri's digital camera and took a picture of three of them sleeping together while holding hands. Just like how they used to do in their childhood. "It seemed like Sunao had woke up, right, Shin...ichirou?" The brunette smiled gladly as he turned to see the teacher in disguise, but immediately sweat dropped as he saw Shinichirou with a large bucket of water.

SPLASH!

"Bwaaa! W-what?!" Sora immediately woke up as he felt something cold and wet were splashed at him. "A..Ah..." Being afraid of water, the pinknette could just stared as he reflectively jumped to Sora's side. Matsuri, being the wise and cheerful one didn't got mad, but instead, he glared at Shinichirou and mumbled. "Minato-sensei... what did you do that for?" He mumbled as he stared at the laughing black haired.

"Gee, you guys won't wake up if I didn't throw you with water." He grinned and then looked at Sunao. "Ooh! Sunao, you've finally woke up!" He said cheerfully while ignoring the other mad boys. "...Onii-chan..." He muttered before he cried. "...u... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...u..." The pinknette tried to apologies to the older man. But his feelings ran like a river and he wasn't able to keep his voice. "Nii-chan, you make him cry." Sora teased. And that left Shinichirou confused.

"W-wait, what? O-oi, Sunao, it's alright, Onii-chan forgives you." He said. Trying to calm down the pinknette. Meanwhile, Nanami came from behind and hugged Sunao. "We're glad that you're alright. I'm sorry, Sunao-kun..." He whispered and the crying pinknette nodded. Returhing Nanami's hug, he calmed down and shook his tears. "I... Until now, I'm sorry. Sorry for causing lots of troubles. I'm sorry... " He apologized once again. There are lots of things happen until now. Especially when he stabbed Shinichirou on the heart with a knife. And let Aizawa controlled Sora to help him stab Shinichirou.

"It's alright. What's done is done..." The black haired said as he smiled. However that smile faded into anger when large amounts of water were poured to him along with the basket. "... Soraaaaaa! Matsurriiiii!" He glared as he saw two laughing boys grinning behind him. "Mission succeed!" Sora shouted cheerfully while Matsuri took another photo with the camera he took secretly from Nanami's hand.

"Both of you! Get back here!" The black haired shouted as he chase the two teens, who ran like an elementary students. "No way!" The both said in unison while Nanami and Sunao watched from behind.

_Snows poured endlessly_

_But the flower bloomed_

_

* * *

_

Again, reviews helped XD_  
_


End file.
